The majority of the infants in the U.S. are in nonmaternal care. There is considerable debate about the effects of this care, with some arguing that early child care is a psychological risk in terms of problematic parent-child relationships, peer relationships, and behavioral regulation. The existing data in this area are extremely limited however. The primary objective of the proposed research is to examine the contribution of infant child care (defined in terms of quality, quantity, entry age, and type of care) to child outcomes at 12, 24, and 36 months. 180 families differing on these dimensions will be observed longitudinally at 1, 6, 12, 24, and 36 months. During the first year, children will be observed in their regular morning environment (be it maternal or nonmaternal care) as well as in the evening at home with their families. Independent outcome assessments of infant-mother and infant-father attachment, problem solving, peer relationships, behavioral regulation, relations with non-parental adults, and compliance will be obtained. Information about the mothers' psychological adjustment, family marital quality, parental attitudes, stress and support, and family interaction will be obtained. Specific questions being addressed include: (1) are there differences in child outcomes associated with quality, quantity, or type of child care, or with age of entry into child care?, (2) do families utilizing different infant care options differ before the child is born or prior to resumption of child care?, (3) is maternal employment or infant care associated with changes in maternal psychological adjustment, marital quality, parental attitudes, stress or social support?, (4) are there changes in the quality or quantity, of children's interactions within the family associated with infant care, and (5) do quality, quantity, type, or entry age of child care predict child outcomes, controlling for family characteristics?